


кацудон. и друзья. и Джей-Джей

by WTF Katsudno and Friends and JJ 2021 (WTF_Katsudno_JJ_2021)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Art, Crack, Humor, M/M, Public Display of Affection
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Katsudno_JJ_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Katsudno%20and%20Friends%20and%20JJ%202021
Summary: Все знали о любви Виктора и Юри к эксгибиционизму, и только Джей-Джей был не в курсе
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс)





	кацудон. и друзья. и Джей-Джей

**Author's Note:**

> *полноразмерный арт по клику

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/92/1b/KoWLZR7i_o.jpg)


End file.
